Summertime Sadness
by outlawqueenhope
Summary: Regina and Robin have been married for 17 years and have three children, Henry, Elizabeth and Roland. During the holidays, the five decide to go to Cora's house to enjoy the wonderful summer, but the days that were meant to be fun, end up being the most horrible of them all. A tragedy strikes the family, leaving a question to be answered: Who killed Regina Mills?
1. Chapter 1

**A/U: Hey, guys! What's up? This fanfic is from Anne Bridge, originally posted in portuguese from Brazil, but I'm translating to english with authorization and supervision of her. You can talk to the author by twitter (@belongsory) and see the original fanfic on Social Spirit (Summertime Sadness - Once Upon a Time category). Enjoy!**

An ordinary Family

"I've lost count of how many times I deleted this little text and wrote it again. I know you all want an answer to what's going on, if those rumors are true. With a big sadness in my heart, I tell you it's true. I don't know how the news of her death leaked so fast, I wanted to tell and clarify everything in another way, but I had no choice.

I don't know where I'm taking the strength to take it all, try to support our children, hold their hands to keep them from falling...

I didn't just lose my wife, I lost my best friend, my lover, my confidant, and the person I loved the most - and I will always love - in my entire life.

This was the last photo we took all together, I chose it just to see Regina's genuine smile.

She was so happy, being herself, without makeup and eating pizza with me and the children... If she were here, that heated brunette would fight with me for this picture, she'd say that she was ugly and would take the cell phone from my hand to delete... How I miss you already, my dear. I miss your moments, our fights, our hugs, and the way you look at our boys.

Wherever you are, I hope you're well, and make sure the guilty will pay for everything."

\- Robin de Locksley on Instagram _( RobinLocksley_ )

 _Thursday. Storybrooke - Maine._

 _Two days before the homicide._

— Mom, you're on TV again! — exclaimed Roland, the six-year-old boy, pointing at the device attached to the dashboard and smiling. A soft melody took over and Regina's face appeared, dubbing the song.

The brunette smiled and followed the younger man's gaze, bringing one hand to the button of the device and turning it off. The little boy folded his arms and cocked, groaning in frustration. Robin, who was driving, looked at the child and laughed as his wife explained why she had done it:

— We promised we'd forget all this, don't we? — she looked at her son, who nodded in agreement. — We'll be a normal family this month. — in that sentence, her voice rose higher to catch the attention of the other two children, Elizabeth and Henry, sixteen and seventeen, respectively, who were too focused on their cell phones.

The middle daughter smiled and pulled out one side of the headset, answering her mother:

— Yes, this month we will be just the Locksley! He exclaimed and stretched his arm across Roland and slapped the older brother's head, laughing at something on his cell phone. — Isn't it, Henry?

The little boy laughed when he saw his brother complain and also take off the headphones.

— Dad, you saw that I was quiet, right? — Henry stood up a little, staring at Robin in the mirror. — Then I'll take the punishment!

— Lizzie, don't hit your brother! — Robin scolded her daughter for a laugh. — And, Henry, you should pay attention when your mother speaks to you...

— Sorry, Dad. — they both asked for it at the same time.

Regina soon spoke again:

— Now that all is settled, I beg you to behave in Grandma's house. — she raised one eyebrow, resting her left hand on her husband's leg. — That's for you too, Robin! —Try to have a civilized relationship with my mother, please...

The blonde softened his gaze, stopping at a sign and leaning in to kiss his wife. Elizabeth smiled at the act, Roland made a face of disgust and Henry just laughed under his brother.

The signal opened and some horns were heard, making the man turn his attention to the traffic and move with the car.

The rest of the way was very quiet, between laughter and conversation. The five didn't even see the time pass, when they found out, it was time to get out of the car and take the luggage from the trunk.

Elizabeth and Henry were holding their backpacks and a handbag, Robin was carrying his suitcase and Regina's, while she carried Roland asleep in her arms and the child's backpack. They rang the bell and a smiling Cora answered them, hugging their grandchildren tightly and kissing the cheek of their youngest daughter.

— How I missed you! — she said, squeezing Lizzie and Henry in her arms as Robin put the two suitcases on the floor of the entrance and returned to the car to get the others. — How Roland's grown up, what did you give this kid to eat?" Yeast?

The children laughed, hugging the grandmother even more and watching the brunette caress the younger's back.

— What has grown, has heavy... — said the actress. — I'll put him to bed, and children, then pack your things in the bedroom.

The two of them nodded, watching their mother climb the stairs.

— Right. — Cora broke the silence, moving away from her grandchildren. — Your aunt is in the kitchen doing something, go there and I'll help your stupid father with the rest of the bags...

As the singer descended the stairs, her eyes soon caught sight of her husband talking to her sister, Elizabeth watching magazines with her grandmother and Henry sitting on the couch eating a piece of lemon pie.

Regina knew that the redhead would be in the house, couldn'y turn around, lock herself in the room and pretend for a month that Zelena didn't exist, but she just wanted to put off fights that she was sure would happen.

The two fought for everything and for nothing, since they knew each other. Argument was natural between them, the brunette thought it was because Zelena had never accepted the fact that her mother had remarried. Before Regina was born, the attention was all to her, and out of nowhere, the only daughter won a sister and had to divide the attention and the dolls.

— Gina! — the redhead greeted, watching the actress arrive in the living room and hug her husband. — How long, isn't it? I can observe that since the last time I saw you, you gave a fattening...

The other raised her eyebrows and smiled falsely.

— It's been a while, yes, little sister. — she replied, swallowing the urge to strike Zelena's face. — And I can also observe that since the last time you didn't hydrate your hair, you can cut half and make a broom for you to fly on Halloween!

Henry let the spoon clang on his plate and a silence settled, as the redhead tried to process his sister's well-rehearsed words. Elizabeth pursed her lips, holding her laughter as best she could, seeing the astonished face of her grandmother and her father. Regina was the one who always tried to get around the situation first, before she got bored and started to argue, but this time it was different, she began to fend off the rough words from her older sister, who just swallowed, let out another little joke about the situation to Change the mood and headed back to the kitchen.

A few hours later, when everyone was in their respective rooms getting ready to go to sleep, the brunette would come out of the bathroom when she came face to face with the redhead, who avoided the rest day after the half-dozen barbs changed.

Regina tried to follow her path, but she felt someone hold her arm.

— Let me go to sleep, Zelena, I had a full day today, I don't want to argue again! She asked calmly, she was really tired.

— You know, Regina, I really do not understand you... — she ignored the brunette's request and began to speak. — You always had everything you wanted, toys, clothes, love from your father and our mother. You are famous, have a wonderful husband and a beautiful family. — she laughed. — What about me? I don't remember my father, my mother hardly looked at me since you were born, I've been single since I remember and the only fame I have is "Regina Mills sister"... — the actress frowned, not understanding a nothing of what her sister was talking about and where she wanted to go with that point. — You are the darling of the world and our family, but you still hate me. What did I do to you?

— I hate you? — she asked, disbelieving, releasing her arm. — Is it possible, Zelena? I try to lighten up all the fights that YOU start, stop being a victim!

— I'm not! — she scolded, joining her eyebrows and raising her voice slightly. — You always have everything and I always get nothing.

— Wait a minute... — she laughed. — Are you envious of me? Now I understood all your show when mom said she would put the record company on my behalf and not yours! — she laughed again, still louder.

— Don't count on it, Regina. You can fall dead now and the record company is for me. — she pointed to her own body, feeling the anger rise.

The brunette laughed, bringing her hands to her chest.

— Are you crazy? — she coughed a little, trying to calm the crisis of laughter. — You forgot that the oldest one is you? If it's for someone to die first, that someone won't be me!

Zelena folded her arms and looked with disdain at her sister, who were already distancing herself.

— Remember the pony you had when you were six? — she asked, making Regina stop at her bedroom door and huff. — I wanted that pony and it was you who won!

— This again, what a hell! — she shouted, sure that she woke up the whole house. — My father bought us two presents, remember? Look, you know what? Take the pony, the record company, and whatever else you want, and stuff it all through your throat... I need to sleep. — she turned the door knob tightly, but before entering, she turned back to her sister and said: — You should do the same, and tomorrow morning, get into those online chat, your bad is lack of sex!

Regina came into her room and slammed the door, leaning back against it, bringing her hands to her face and snorting loudly. Every time she had a conversation with her sister, she was annoyed, but the brunette seemed to forget all this when she felt two strong hands hold her waist gently and pull her close. He hugged her and she buried the face in Robin's neck, becoming quieter with her intoxicating scent.

— What was that hot brunette I loved the most up to? — he asked, leaving a kiss near his wife's jaw, making her laugh low.

— Just a silly discussion with Zelena. She shrugged, feeling the blonde's thumbs caress her waist beneath her pajama top. — I left it there, I'm too tired for anything...

Robin laughed nasally, pulling the woman to lie down with him on the large double bed in the middle of the room. As soon as they had settled in, Regina laid on his shoulder and hugged him, entwining their legs beneath the sheet, a craze she had to sleep faster.

— Good night, dear, we'll have a long day tomorrow. — the actor murmured, kissing her black hair.

— Tomorrow? She wanted to know, unable to open her eyes.

— I didn't forget our anniversary! — he laughed as she smiled, hugging her even more in his arms.

After a few minutes, they both fell asleep, with love in their hearts and a smile on their face.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/U: Sorry for the delay to post the new chapter, guys. But here we go.**

Welcome aunt Rose

 _Friday. Storybrooke - Maine._

 _The day before the homicide._

Regina woke up, but remained with her eyes closed. The room was cold from the air-conditioning and to warm up, the brunette crept to the other side of the bed, searching for her husband's warm body, but the only thing she found was the messy sheets as soon as she opened her eyes. She lifted his head and looked into the dimly lit room, the bathroom door was open and it light was off, he was not there. The actress snorted and then thought he might be down there helping the kids with the coffee. She pushed back the covers and got up from the bed, snapping her neck, just the way she always did. Already standing, she went to the bathroom, did her needs, brushed her teeth and combed her hair, left the small room and took the gray robe tossed in the chair beside the bed, tied the ribbon around her waist, turned off the air, and left feeling the change in temperature.

A few notes followed by a few laughs were heard from downstairs, where Regina appeared a few seconds after leaving the room, staring at Elizabeth sitting on the couch, her father's guitar in her hand, a notebook sticking out beside her, and Roland, sitting on the floor and playing with some papers and little pens on the coffee table. The woman smiled.

— Good morning, my children! — she said sweetly. — Where is everyone?

Lizzie smiled, taking her eyes off the guitar and staring at her mother.

— Henry's in the kitchen, Grandma and Aunt Zelena went to the grocery store and Daddy left early, just woke us up and got the car key... — she shrugged. — Good Morning. — she smiled, looking back at the guitar and releasing another note.

Regina came over and kissed her daughter's head, doing the same with Roland and sitting next to him.

— What are you doing dear? — she asked as she watched the boy draw and write something unrecognizable on the pages of his notebook.

— Letters to Santa! — she laughed, showing her dimples. — Will you help me, Mother?

The brunette frowned, looking at Elizabeth, who also didn't understand.

— Roland, it's July. — the girl said, laughing and jotting something down on her notepad.

— I know. — he shrugged, rolling her eyes, as if her sister's remark was too stupid. — I want to be the first child to send the letter, so I won't be without a gift!

The actress laughed loudly at her son's innocence, ran her hands through the boy's short hair and helped him with the letter. Elizabeth pulled the phone out of her pocket, opened the camera application and took a picture of the scene, posting on her social networks then:

" E_Crystal: My brother asked for help with the letters to Santa... In July (?) "

She put the receiver on the couch and saw the notifications pop up so fast, she laughed softly, it was funny to the fans. A few seconds later, a tweet arrived for her, from Henry, they tagged each other as a priority, not to miss any tweet where they were mentioned.

She opened the application and raised her eyebrows as she read what was written:

" henry_nicholas: E_Crystal Say to Roland that Santa doesn't exist "

An idea popped through her head, she wouldn't miss the opportunity to fool her brother, then quoted the tweet and began typing:

" E_Crystal: henry_nicholas Hogwarts also don't. And lift your butt from the kitchen chair, I'm ten paces away"

The girl laughed as she pushed the send button and threw the device back on the couch again, waiting for Henry to appear to complain about the hoax in the "public square." Her mother continued to help Roland with the letters, so she went back to the guitar and began strumming the strings, shaking her head in the rhythm of the music. It was calm and nice to hear, so much that Regina stopped what she was doing to watch her little girl.

— You play like your father. — she said, her eyes watering. — He plays with love, and still shakes his head when he enters the music... The same gesture. — she laughed softly, running her hands under her eyes.

— Mother... — Lizzie laughed, leaving the guitar and going to hug the woman, who cried even more. — My God, you've been a cry baby, eh?

Before she could answer her daughter, the doorbell rang and Regina got up to answer, wiping her face. Elizabeth smiled and shook her head, taking her mother's place on the floor.

The actress came to the entrance and looked in the mirror, it was horrible. No makeup and a crying face. She ran her hand over her face again and approached the door, looked into the magic eye, and was quite surprised at what she saw on the other side. She smiled and turned the knob, her heart pounding. As soon as they saw each other, a sudden urge to cry reached them, leaving them paralyzed for a few seconds, before the brunette began to speak:

— Hi, Rose. — she greeted her, her voice filled with missing, watching the girl with a round face in front of her. Her wavy blond hair was beating a little below her breasts, she wore a grass-green blouse, with thin straps and the longer length at the back; a dark high waist jeans and black heels. On her face, she seemed to wear only a lip gloss and mascara, which emphasized her emerald eyes.

— Hi, Regina. — she said in the same tone, and her throat was burning with tears.

After another few seconds, which seemed like an eternity, the actress let the crying out and opened her arms, approaching the old friend, hugging her tight.

They laughed and cried at the same time, buried their heads in each other's neck, unwilling to let go.

— I missed you, Tinkerbell... — Regina murmured, watching the other laugh as she remembered her college nickname and stepped out of the embrace.

— I've missed you much more, Evil Queen! — Rose said, holding her friend by the arms. — God, I never thought two years would be long enough to pass!

— Let's get in first, so you tell me everything about your show, Paris and your fiancé more calmly. — she suggested, dragging the girl and her bags into the hall. — Speaking of him, why didn't he come?"

Rose put the small bag she carried on her shoulder in the rack by the door, leaving four more white paper bags in her arms.

— To answer your question I'll need to tell you my entire trip! — they laughed. How they missed that. — As you know, we went to Paris for the wedding of Jean-Luc's sister and so I could settle on my show, both things went well and the third season began to be recorded this year...

— By the way. — Regina interrupted. — I'm loving your performance as Zombie!

— Me too, I've never done anything like it! — she smiled excitedly. — Continuing... From time to time, the writers have decided to change a lot and the next seasons will be recorded here, so here we are again! We arrived yesterday, I arranged with him to come, but his niece decided to be born before the hour, leaving everyone nervous and I had to come alone!

— A pity he didn't come, I miss Jean-Luc... — she lamented, pouting. — But, send my congratulations to the baby...

— I will! — Rose smiled and looked around. — Where are Hood and my nephews? Isn't your birthday today?

Regina sighed.

— Robin left early, so far he has not called me and I don't even know where he is! — she folded his arms. — The kids are in the room, they're going to be crazy when they see you!

The two of them began to walk toward the living room, but stopped when Rose asked a question:

— Your sister isn't home, is she?

The brunette laughed.

— She went out with my mother. — she shrugged, walking again.

As they reached the living room, the three of them were sitting on the floor, laughing and playing together, so concentrated that they didn't even notice the two stoped at the door. The blonde took a step forward, folded her arms and said loudly:

— Is that how you get your aunt?

The three of them turned their heads and were surprised by the presence of the aunt there, but soon they smiled, screaming and running to embrace the woman. Regina just watched the scene, smiling silly, she adored this interaction of the children with her best friend.

— God, how you grew up... — Rose laughed, running her hands through Lizzie and Henry's hair, earning a hold on Roland's waist. — What you've been drinking? Bamboo tea?

— Bamboo, no, aunt, yuck! — the little commented, curling his face in the woman's clothes and making everyone laugh.

— Okay, no bamboo tea... — she laughed again. — Henry, your mother told me by email that you went to law school! I'm so happy, boy, congratulations!

— Thank you! — he truly thanked, smiling. — They're still going to call me to solve a problem with my registration, but nothing to worry about, and next year I'll study!

Regina came close and put her arm around her son's shoulders.

— Henry is very clever! I knew he could do it! — she said, receiving a smile from the boy.

— Look, the chat is great, but I have gifts to deliver. — Rose changed the subject, seeing the euphoria of her nephews. — Okay, here, Lizzie, this one's for you... — she handed her one of the bags after looking at her. — I was in doubt about the color, but I hope you like it!

The girl took the bag, excited, took out a rectangular box inside it and looked what was written. She let out a little squeak and opened the box, dying of love for her thin heel, baby pink, and a silver buckle front.

— My God, it's the new limited edition of Manolo Blahnik! — she shouted, hugging the pair. — Auntie Rose, I love you, thank you! How did you get that? There are only six in the world!

— Let's just say I have my contacts. — she laughed, tossing her hair back. — Take care of those precious things! You're welcome, dear!

Lizzie didn't take the big smile from her face, put them back in the box, and headed toward the stairs.

— I know what I'm going to wear at the Teen Choice Awards next week! — she said, even more excited.

The blonde looked at the other bag in her arm and held it out to Regina.

— Here, but don't open it now and use tonight. — she whispered, then blinked, and looked at the bags again, not letting her friend say anything. — Henry, this is yours. You commented to me once that you was waiting to be released to you play, so I talked to Jean-Luc and he gave me a hand...

The teenager frowned, opening the bag, finding a small square box in black, and an envelope of the same color. He grabbed the two presents and opened the box first, becoming delighted with the video game controller; it was white and silver, with black and wireless buttons. He rolled the envelope in his free hand, there was nothing written, there was only a red stamp that kept it closed. Carefully, he opened it, surprised, and unable to say anything.

— That is…

— An invitation to the pre-launch party of Cornered 9, written by the hands of Dean Montegomery, the creator of the game? — she asked, with a mocking smile. — If that's what you're thinking, yes!

Henry ran to hug her and thanked her several times, very happy for the present. After explaining that during the party he could play before everyone else, the kid also went upstairs to talk to his sister and use the new control.

— I think I've already given all the gifts... — the blonde said, pretending to forget her younger nephew.

— What about me, aunt Rose? — Roland questioned with his weeping face, and the woman immediately regretted the joke.

— Did you really think I'd forget my favorite nephew? — she laughed, watching him rejoice again and handed the bag to the child to open. — I hope it gives your father a lot of headaches!

Regina raised her eyebrows, trying to figure out what her son's gift was. The little boy sat on the floor and opened the bag, taking out a large box inside, it was colorful and had drawings from the prehistoric era, with a large dinosaur fossil in focus. "Okay, a fossil to ride..." thought the brunette, reading the box "More than 3,000 pieces?"

— Rose, I don't believe it! — the actress exclaimed, watching her son wanting to open the box. — Roland, my son, wait! Why don't you open it when your father arrives? So he helps you with that, ok? — the boy nodded, thanking his aunt and also going up the stairs, calling the brothers' names.

Regina folded her arms and stared at her friend, who was looking at her with an amused expression and a crooked smile.

— What's it? — the blonde asked, bursting into laughter.

— And you still ask? — she rolled her eyes like a child and threw herself on the couch without undoing eye contact with the woman.

— You're very boring, you see, Regina? I don't have kids, let me spoil yours... — she muttered before looking around the living room. — Anyway, where's that red-haired witch's whiskey? I want to get high.

As soon as he arrived, Robin opened the front door carefully, the house was noisy, and he waited no less, even though it was nearly eight o'clock at night. He spent the whole day outside and already imagined the sermon he would hear from his wife. For that reason, he had bought a box of the chocolates she liked, and carried a bag with another gift, which he would very much like her to wear that night.

Closing the door, he sighed and turned around with a fright, almost knocking down everything he carried. Rose was standing in front of him, her arms folded and one eyebrow arched, her gaze slick. He stood for a while, watching the old friend, and trying to figure out if he was not imagining the woman's presence there.

— I hope you have a good reason to have left in the morning and only come back now, of Locksley! — the blonde scolded, glaring at him with her eyes.

— Rose? — Robin stammered, still amazed.

— Regina's upstairs, bedridden since five in the afternoon, with a bad-tempered fuck, and all you can say is "Rose"? — she asked rhetorically, raising her anger, tightening her arms and frowning. Okay, the nightmare itself was right there in front of him. The actor grimaced, realizing how intractable he was. The woman paused a moment to look at him, how he was dressed: a black suit, a navy blue tie, and black social shoes. — You have thirty seconds to explain to me why you're dressed like this, and thirty more to climb the stairs and talk to your wife!

He looked at her and snorted, there was no way, he had to go through Hurricane Rose Tyler.

— First of all, what the hell are you doing here? Weren't you in Paris? — he asked, making her rolling her eyes. — Don't turn those eyes to me, young lady! I've known you since college, but, let me tell you later, Regina explain me later... — he shook one hand free as he shifted his weight. — I'm dressed like that because I spent the whole day solving the surprise of my wedding anniversary, satisfied? — he said, smiling a little, watching the old friend relax her muscles. — I made a reservation a few weeks ago at Regina's favorite restaurant, but there were some problems, a trainee exchanged my reservations with another Robin, and that other guy canceled it yesterday... I had to go there and settle with the manager... — ran a hand across his forehead, remembering the confusion. — And still had the gift, which they didn't do the way I ordered, and the owner of the store almost flew to the maids for irresponsibility, they know me and they know Regina... At least the last surprise I was able to finish in time, without any disgrace. — this time he scratched the back of his neck, thinking how much could go wrong on a single day.

Rose looked at him, she knew he wasn't lying, he had no reason to. Then she just smiled at her friend and gave him passage to the stairs. He smiled back and walked up the steps as the blonde returned to the living room.

The door to the couple's bedroom was ajar, in a way that he could see the dark room being lit only by the television light. Robin opened the door slowly and placed only his head inside, finding Regina curled up between the sheets, with a gray sweatshirt and a can of popcorn on the side. He laughed nasally, catching her attention, who looked at him, folded her arms, cocked her nose, and turned her attention to the television, ignoring her husband's presence. He wanted to laugh again, but he knew it would irritate her even more, so he laughed and entered the room, sitting on the edge of the bed, placing the chocolates and the gift near her. He opened his mouth to begin to explain herself, but the actress interrupted:

— Get out, I don't want to talk to you.

The musician took a deep breath, ignoring her order and beginning to speak.

— I'm sorry I didn't get news. I spent all day solving the surprises of our anniversary, and to top it off, I forgot my cell phone... — she raised an eyebrow, as Rose had done, and he reproduced the same grimace. — I booked a table at Jonny's, brought your favorite chocolates, and ordered them make a dress for tonight... Remember that model you saw in the magazine and talked about a week? — he laughed softly. She took her eyes from the television and stared at the chocolates, then the purse, and finally Robin, finally realizing the way he was dressed. — Please, Regina, forgive me for this, I promise I will repay you...

She sighed, couldn't get angry at him for long, even more seeing everything he had prepared for both of them that night, all the work he should have done. Regina smiled weakly, bringing one hand to her husband's face.

— All right, I'll dress up and we can go.

He laughed, coming over to kiss her fondly. Their lips touched and she moaned with the touch, smiling, before they pulled away again.

As she went down the stairs and into the living room, they all stopped their conversations to watch her. The deep red dress, waist-length, with a knee-length skirt, long sleeves to the wrist and bare back, fell perfectly into Regina; a light makeup, composed of light brown shade, mascara and light pink lipstick, and a black heel of red base complimented the look. Her hair was tossed to the left, which made it possible to see the silver earring hanging from her ear.

Robin was breathless, she was gorgeous. If he wasn't already in love with that woman, he would have fallen in love there.

After some time getting compliments from the whole family, the two left the house and got into the car, heading for the restaurant. Regina stirred impatiently in her black purse, like if searching for something, and seemed to have found it, since she let out a smile and settled back into the seat. Robin noticed, but he didn't say anything, instead he rested one hand on his wife's leg, receiving a smirk in return.

When they got to Jonny's, a calm song played, matching the place. The walls and ceiling were painted in beige, with several windows, which gave a beautiful view of the street; brown curtains, yellow baby lamps and some flower pots scattered strategically around the place. As they passed the entrance, Robin gave his name in the reservation and the attendant led them to the round table, where a white linen tablecloth, padded chairs, and a table lamp were waiting for them.

Like a true gentleman, the blonde pushed the chair back to his wife, who gladly accepted it and sat down, watching him do the same. Neither of them could stop smiling.

 ***The Nearness Of You – Ella Fitzgerald feat Louis Armstrong***

Now the band on the small stage in the background had improvised a jazz, and it was a balding gentleman who was rapping on the saxophone, following the voice of a blonde girl, wearing a green moss dress, full of sequins. The couple soon recognized the song: The Nearness Of You of Ella Fitzgerald's with Louis Armstrong, and smiled as the saxophone master began to sing as well.

— The years go by and I don't get tired of this place... — Regina commented, looking around and letting out a sigh. The man also took a look around and took the brunette's hand.

— I asked you to marry me at this same table. — he laughed, watching her smile. — I'm sorry for today, Regina.

— Robin... — she looked at him, tilting her head a little to the right, clasping their hands together on the table. — I've already forgiven you, unforeseen events. — she smiled faintly, and the actor interlaced their fingers, bringing them to his mouth and giving a sweet kiss there.

Soon the waiter arrived to write down the orders. They both looked at the menus for a few more seconds, and Robin decided that he would eat a chicken breast in port wine, accompanying any drink the waiter thought was good for the dish, suggesting the same to Regina, who refused the suggestion and ordered a spaghetti carbonara and a water without gas.

The music continued to play and the waiter withdrew, leaving the couple alone again.

— I think I can ask you now... — Robin shifted in the seat. — What's Rose doing here? She wasn't going back do you know when?

Regina chuckled, looking into her husband's eyes.

— Long story, I also was scared when I saw her! — she said, raising her eyebrows.

Some time later, the waiter returned with the food and drinks, the two ate listening to some more songs and talking banalities. Their hands were tangled all the time, and the smiles didn't leave their lips for a second. The night was good, they hadn't had one like that for a long time, where they could be normal people and enjoy a dinner without a dozen paparazzi hanging around the restaurant.

Finishing the food, Robin wiped his mouth with a napkin and turned to Regina.

— What do you think of me getting you to dance? — he asked, receiving a nasal laughter in response.

— I'd love to, but I need to tell you something before... — she began, squeezing their joined hands a little more. When she started to speak, something interrupted her, or rather someone.

— Oh my God! — they both looked from where the voice came from, watching a dark-haired girl about sixteen, look at them with their mouths open. — Oh. My. God. — she repeated slowly. — I can't believe it's you! — she exclaimed, her face turning red, and her eyes beginning to fill with tears.

The couple laughed, getting up and going towards the fan.

— What's your name? — the singer asked, hugging the girl, who returned the hug as tightly as she could.

— My name is Laura. God, my friends won't believe me! — she laughed, going to hug Robin and pulling her cell phone out of her pocket.

— Nice to meet you, Laura. — the blonde said, smiling at the girl, who almost fainted with the smile and sighed.

— Can we take some pictures? — she asked, half-awkwardly, afraid of further disrupting their dinner.

Regina nodded, watching the teen deliver the cell phone to the man and running back to the brunette, wrapping her tightly around her waist. The actress took one hand on the girl's back, the other on her hair, resting their heads and smiling. The blond man took the picture and the two loosed each other, he handed the cell phone to his wife and walked to the fan. At first, the girl thought he was just going to hold her, but he caught her in the lap, standing up and making an expression of who was pushing. The girl let out a little shriek and burst out laughing, catching the attention of the restaurant people. Regina also laughed and took the picture. The girl seemed to be in the clouds, didn't believe what happened, said that she loved them and said goodbye, returning to her table.

The couple sat down again, laughing a little and commenting on how the fans can be so crazy and in love.

— So, my dear, what did you want to tell me? — Robin asked, taking her hand again and sipping his glass of wine.

Regina laughed and looked down at her purse, releasing her hands to open it, took out a polaroid and kept it facing her.

— Remember what we were trying until three months ago and we couldn't?" — she looked at him, biting her bottom lip and still holding the photo. — I found out a time ago, I wanted to find the right time to tell...

The actor couldn't speak, just took the small white card in his hands and analyzed it. A black-and-white blotch, with something already quite clear to be deduced in the center. His blue irises met hers, which were already full of tears.

— You are... — he stammered.

— Yes. — she laughed, shaking her head. — I'm Pregnant! — the blonde got up from his chair and leaned down in front of his wife, leaning back to kiss the small bulge that formed in her belly. A tiny human being growing inside.

— Four children... — he said, pressing their lips together, the woman just laughed again and ran her hands through the dark strands of his head. — I love you so much, thank you!

— I love you too! — he whispered, feeling his heart beat faster and a great feeling filling him.

Robin stood up again and held out his hand to Regina, who accepted, letting her be guided to the dance floor, where they began to dance in hugging each other.

After the song ended, they paid the bill and the actor led her to the vehicle, driving under the attentive eyes of the actress, who protested, seeing that they weren't following the way home. He moved his arm and squeezed the woman's thigh, making sure he knew where they were going.

A little more than twenty minutes later, the couple arrived at a well-kept hut in the middle of a site, all made of wood, with a small stream next to it, and surrounded by fruit trees. Regina got out of the car and frowned, Robin laughed.

— It's my last surprise for tonight. — he said, giving a sweet smile and stepping in the direction of the girl, holding her face gently. — Today, I want to make you the happiest woman in the world...

She smiled.

— You already do...

And then they walked into the cabin, ready for some of the best nights of their lives.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N:** **Hey, guys, sorry for the delay. I hope you're having a great 2018!**

What's going on?

Robin's big hands roamed Regina's beautiful body, following every curve and squeezing all the flesh. The brunette moaned softly, burying her hands in the blond strands of her husband's hair. Now, only a few pieces of cloth separated the touches from skin to skin. The brunette swore low as she felt her panties rip from one side, that had been Rose's gift.

The man's mouth now explored her neck, kissing gently, going from shoulder to jaw. He was being so caring, so lovely, and wanting to enjoy the most of that night with his wife. But Regina needs more, and with a distraction from the blonde, she reversed the positions, pinning him underneath her. She lowered her hands to the waistband of his underwear and lowered it, revealing his erection. She looked at him quickly, biting her lower lip and then wrapping her hand around his cock. Robin moaned loudly, grabbing the woman's hair as she laid her mouth on the glans of his cock and began to suck, lowering as far as she could, then back again, taking it completely out of her mouth and repeating the movement several times.

Before he cum in Regina's mouth, he lifted her, and carefully placed her on the mattress again and settled between her legs. Her right hand was at the waist of the brunette, and the left caressed her face. The looks were inevitable, and they said everything their mouths didn't speak, even if it wasn't necessary to say anything. He leaned over, joining their lips together and taking her for a kiss, interlacing their tongues. He pushed his hips toward hers, penetrating her longingly, which made her stop the kiss to moan, and Robin understood it as if it were a free pass to continue, so he intensified his movements. She grabbed her legs around his waist and pulled him by the back of his neck, making her kiss him again.

Their hearts were racing, their breaths out of breath, their bodies sweating, responding to each other in the best possible way.

After a few more thrusts, Regina reached the climax, watching Robin accompany her a few seconds later.

Trying to normalize his breathing, and with his heart racing, he threw himself at her side, that was staring at the roof. Her white skin was red and bathed in sweat, as was his. Grinning, he turned to her, cupped her chin, caught her attantion, and set a peck on her lips.

— You are fine, aren't you?

She laughed, thinking that it's cute even though after a long time, he still cared so much about her.

— Yes. — she replied, glad for what had just happened. — It's that old cliché: if mommy is happy, the baby is happy... — she put a hand at her belly, caressing it and then feeling the softness of her husband's hand over hers. — I couldn't be better!

He kissed her again and looked at the woman's nacked abdomen. Thinking about that little human that was growing inside. But a bit of him or her that in a few months would know life, would scream with all the force of his lungs as soon as he or she knew the outside. He also thought about how he or she would look like, whether they would have his eyes or hers, if would inherit his dimples, his blond hair, or the actress's chin... And especially if it would be another boy or another girl.

— How big is she now? — he joked.

— She? — Regina laughed, searching for her husband's eyes. — But are you in that way already? Robin, I have 10 weeks, gender is still being defined!

— And? — he asked, pretending to be offended. — Can't I say my preference? Besides, Elisabeth needs a sister! — the brunette shook her head, laughing and receiving a kiss on the cheek. — I'm joking, if it is a boy, will be loved too...

— He's already loved. — she said, staring at him, receiving the calm that the ocean eyes provided. — Even though he is the size of a strawberry, he is already much loved!

The blond moved to kiss the little curve in her belly with all the affection of the world and said:

— Your mother is right, strawberry... Now, I need you to sleep because mom and dad are going to play a little!

Regina laughed again, hugging him as soon as Robin was over her. Their night was just begun.

 _Saturday. Storybrooke - Maine._

 _Homicide day._

Robin came into the house sweating. It was very hot that morning and the family decided they would go to the beach, so the blond was in charge of packing up the things they would bring in the car. He took off his shirt in the middle of the way, staying only with shorts, flip flops and sunglasses, which went to rest on his head as he entered the living room.

Elizabeth ran past him at the same minute, her brown hair stuck in a high ponytail, jeans shorts, and a curtain-style red bikini, climbed a few steps up the stairs and nearly fell as she stumbled over the towel of the spiderman she carried with her.

— Lizzie! — Robin screamed as the girl clutched the railing. — Be carefuly! Why are you running?

The girl just looked at her father and went back up the stairs, paying more attention to not fall again, and shouted:

— Roland has a fever!

The actor felt his heart go to his throat and back. Several things began to flow through his mind, leaving his heart racing. He shook his head and ran to the stairs, intending to follow his daughter.

Last year, when the fall was beginning, the boy contracted viral meningitis, wasn't one of the worst, but left the couple neurotic with any fever that the child had.

As soon as he entered the room, she saw Regina sitting on the bed, drying the boy with the towel, and Zelena standing beside her, swinging a thermometer.

— Where does it hurt the most, my love? — the brunette asked, putting on her son comfortable clothes. Her chest ached to see him sick.

— Just in the head, mommy. — he answered in a deep voice, closing his eyes.

The redhead laughed and sat down next to her sister on the mattress, Robin also came and knelt on the floor, holding the child's leg.

— And your nose, Roland? Can you breathe correctly? — his aunt asked, running her hands through the curly hair of the child, who winked sleepily.

— It's clogged up, aunt Zelena. — the boy replied, receiving a kiss from his mother on the head. Zelena approached the child and picked up her little lantern, ordering him to open his mouth.

— The throat is okay. — she examined, turning off her flashlight and turning to her sister. — It's just a flu, don't worry. This change in temperature caught our little bit immune. — she smiled, watching Roland look at her, not understanding a word she said. — We still have his remedy for a headache, haven't we? Let's medicate him, make a good soup and an orange juice. What do you think?

— Can I eat some cake later?

Everyone in the room laughed. Regina and Robin felt the fear leave their bodies, and the relief took them.

— Then you can eat cake... — Robin smiled.

The brunette searched her sister's face and stared into her blue eyes.

— Thank you, Zelena. — she thanked her truly, for a moment forgetting the arguments they had had since they arrived there.

The redhead just shook her head, smiling shyly.

— I didn't want to leave Roland in those conditions. — said Regina, as soon as they arrived at the beach and found a place in the sand. Robin was sitting on a chair and she was at his side, in front of them, with two cangas, there were Elizabeth and Henry. The girl took some selfies and photos of the place with her own cell phone and the boy ate a natural sandwich.

— He'll be fine, mother. — the teenager said, wiping his mouth with a napkin. — Grandma and aunt Zelena said they would take care of him... And besides, it's just a flu.

Lizzie threw the phone into the canga and lifted her sunglasses.

— Now that I've put my picture on the instagram, could we get in the water, mother? — she suggested, smiling.

Regina smiled back and started to get up from her chair, the girl also stood up, excited.

— You're not going to walk around in those tiny bikinis, are you? — Robin asked as he analyzed his wife and daughter, crossing his arms and closing his expression.

They both laughed, then the brunette came back a few steps and kissed the husband, whispering that she loved him and received the same phrase back, doing the same with Henry and beginning to walk towards the sea with her daughter.

 ***Florence + The Machine – Breath Of Life***

The breeze was cool and comforting. The salt water kept a synchrony, coming and going, dripping wet both feet and shins. Taking all the bad feeling that could exist inside their being, leaving them light.

This is the feeling that the sea and the beach bring us: the sensation of peace. And it was like Regina was now, in peace. Receiving the love of her family and her fans; that was all that mattered to her.

— Lizzie... — the actress called her, her voice tone was low. The girl stared at her, her brown eyes shining and she smiled softly. — I love you, daughter.

Elizabeth smiled even more.

— I love you more, mother. — she said, and then she looked at the ocean again. — Shall we go in now? We've stayed too long in the sand...

— Go ahead, then, I need to go to the bathroom!

— It's all right. — she nodded, kissing the older woman's cheek and walking cheerfully into the water.

Regina stared at her for a few more minutes, before leaving to find a bathroom. She walked for some time until she found it, and as soon as she found it, she felt strangely enough to feel the lethargy that drove her away, consumed by a shiver in her spine and a weight on her back. Her breath began to go out of her way, and her heart was racing. What was happening?

Instinctively, she brought her hands to her belly, stroking and controlling her breath, feeling a little better.

She walked to the sink counter, and turned on the faucet, filling her hands with water and tossing it over her face, sighing then. She did this two more times until she felt another shiver run down her spine. She lifted her head slowly and looked at the mirror, noticing the shadow of someone near the door.

— What three-letter instrument can be heard, but it can't be touched or seen? — Zelena asked Cora, biting her pen as she stared at the crossword in her hand.

— Pain. — replied the woman. Her daughter hadn't yet looked at her, then frowned.

— Where's pain an instrument, mother?! — she laughed, finally looking at her mother. Cora was sitting in an armchair next to Zelena, one hand on her left chest, with na agonizing expression. — Mother! — she exclaimed, dropping everything on the couch and running close to the lady.

Cora was clutching her chest and breathing hard, making her daughter nervous. Zelena was a pediatrician, not cardiologist, and the moment the woman collapsed in her arms, it seemed that everything she had learned had gone downhill.

Elizabeth left the sea with her hair dripping and leaving a trail wet in the sand. Passing her hands by the brown hair, she arrived to where her family was and splashed some water on her brother, who grunted.

— Aren't you going in the sea, asshole? The water's good. — she laughed, throwing more water at his brother, watching him try to dodge the ice drops.

— Lizzie, did your mother stay there? — Robin asks, trying to see the sea from where he was, closing his eyes.

— She didn't even get in the water, dad, she said she was going to the bathroom... — she shrugged. — By the time I thought she'd come back here... — she began to worry, looking around. — Did she take the cell phone?

— No. — Henry answers, pulling the phone out of his mother's bag. — Where is she?

The blonde got up, getting worried and a little nervous.

— Lizzie, look in the bathroom, Henry and I are going to look at some kiosks... — he said, starting to gather their things in a hurry. They both nodded, wearing their clothes. — We'll be here in ten minutes, pay attention on the cell phone!

An hour had passed and no sign of Regina. Henry and Robin looked at the kiosks and some spots on the beach, Elizabeth found nothing but an open faucet in the bathroom, but she felt shivers as she stepped into that place, beginning to wonder what might have happened. Tears bathed her sweet brown eyes, and to prevent them from seeing her crying, she turned her head toward the window of the car all the way.

The car was in complete silence.

De Locksley squeezed the wheel tightly, not taking his eyes off the street, looking for Regina at every corner. His chest ached, and he wanted to cry, but he held himself, knowing that if he did he wouldn't be able to stop, and he would make his children more nervous.

Henry wiggled his foot uncontrollably and bit the knuckles of his hands, looking urgently at the street, trying to capture the image of his mother, stop the suffering and go home. He saw Lizzie cry, something her father hadn't yet realized. It was killing him, his sister gave in to despair. She was so fragile, afraid that so much pain would make her commit a foolish thing. Then he forced the thought that his mother was well and that soon they would find her.

A shrill ring coming from Regina's cell phone woke everyone in the car, and Henry, being closer, picked up the phone and his red-haired aunt jumped on the screen, blinking desperately.

— Hi, auntie Z. — he answered, unmoved, waiting for a tide of questions because his voice was strange.

" _Henry, where's your mother?_ _"_ he heard Zelena ask, in a voice even worse than his, and rummaged in the seat.

— Aunt? What happened?

Elizabeth turned her face from the back seat, watching the conversation.

" _I'm in the hospital. Pass on to your mother, please._ " strange voices were heard in the background, accompanied by the sound of an elevator.

— Hospital? — he practically shouted the word, getting her father's attention as well. — What happened to Roland?

" _It's nothing with Roland, Henry._.." the call sizzled. " _He is fine. He's at home with Lacey, pass on to your mother!_ "

— Auntie, tell me what's happening! — exclaimed the boy, and before Zelena could say anything, Robin stopped the car and took the phone from his son.

— Zelena, what the fuck is going on? — shouted the blonde, listening to his sister-in-law respond in a crying voice:

" _Mom had a heart attack_." she sighed. " _It was out of the blue. We're at Central Hospital. Let me talk to my sister, Robin! I need to talk to Regina!_ " She pleaded, starting to cry again.

He wanted to scream, his head was a mess and his heart was tight.

— Try to calm down, we're on our way! — he hung up the phone and didn't let the redhead respond.

Turning his hands through his hair, he started the car again and began to explain what had happened to his children. Elizabeth was quiet, just watching her father and brother talk to each other. Henry said something about trying to keep calm, or anything, she didn't pay attention.

As soon as they got to the hospital, Robin parked the car anyway in the first spot he saw and had the kids get off and look for their aunt.

— Aren't you going with us? — asked the boy, surprised at his father's reaction.

— No, I'm going home to find out how your brother is with the nanny, and then I'll go to a police department. — he said, squeezing the steering wheel again and avoiding looking at the teenagers.

— You think she might have been... — Lizzie's voice trailed off in the middle of the sentence, unable to finish.

— I don't know. — he murmured, narrowing his eyes and shaking his head, astonishing the horrible thoughts that had taken his mind.

Henry looked at his sister, nodding to get out of the car, and the moment they closed the door, the actor backed away with the vehicle.

Leaving two slaughtered and desperated children in a hospital parking lot.


	4. Chapter 4

Have Faith

Sitting in that gray waiting room, Zelena didn't see the time, in fact, she saw nothing around her. After the call, the redhead just sat in the chair and returned to wait. Wait for a doctor to give her news, wait for Robin, Regina, and her nephews, wait for someone to come and take that pain that was sending.

Cora was in one of those rooms after the great white door. And Zelena wasn't sure if she would leave.

Tears streamed down her face, and she made no attempt to dry them, it didn't matter. The redhead had no one but her mother and sister, losing them would be devastating.

Elizabeth and Henry came in, hugging each other, and then they met their aunt, looking down at the floor, her shoulders bent and crying on and on. The boy tried to continue, but his sister didn't take a step, holding her arms.

— What are we going to say about mama, Henry? — Lizzie whispered, beginning to get her eyes watering again.

— We have to tell the truth. We can't hide it. — he answered vehemently, staring into her sister's brown eyes, seeing their mother in that weeping expression.

— And what is the truth, Henry? — her voice came out hoarse, and the vein in her forehead jumped, much the force she held to hold back the tears. — Mom's gone? Was she kidnapped? Or is she... dead? Not even we know...

Before the boy could answer, Zelena had called them. She was confused, looking for someone. She stood up a little unsteadily from the chair, walking up to them slowly.

— Where are your parents? — the redhead asked, her voice low.

The teens looked at each other, and the younger one wanted to cry again.

— Auntie, we need to tell you something...

Robin had been standing with the car for more than an hour. His vision was blurry and his feet didn't move, he didn't dare to enter the house, to face Roland... But he had to do it, he had to see his son, a human being so dependent... At that moment, he stopped to think about the baby which Regina carried. God, where was she? He couldn't endure if something worse happened. He couldn't raise the children without her! She wouldn't do it! She wouldn't leave him, would she?

Shaking his head, the blonde opened the door, tired of running away. He walked over to his mother-in-law's house and entered, being able to hear the child's laughter coming from the living room.

He walked in long strides, trying to shake the tired and sad expression on his face, replacing it with a smile.

— Dad! — the boy shouted, jumping off the couch, still in his pajamas, and throwing himself at his father. Lacey, who was also sitting, got up and ran her hands through her dark jeans, a little bland.

— Hey, my little man! — he said, grabbing him and suspending in the air. — Are you better? Did you behave with Lacey?

— Yes. — he said, with his little finger in the mouth. — Aunt Lacey gave me cake!

Robin looked at the young woman, who blushed even more, and laughed.

— Are you going to stay with him now? — she took a lock of her mahogany hair behind her ear.

— I still have some things to do. — he put the boy on the floor. — I'm sorry, son, but dad's going to have to go out again... I just stopped by to see if you'd gotten better.

He spoke crouched in front of the child who shrugged, nodding. The actor messed up the boy's brown hair and smiled, rising from the floor and looking at the nanny.

— I probably won't be long... Probably in about three hours my older children will be here, and you can leave. — he warned, gesturing. — Thank you, Lacey!

She just nodded without saying anything, and he didn't know if it was because she was too introverted, or embarrassed.

At the first ring of the cellphone, Robin sighed. He wouldn't want to put the police in the middle of this, but it was necessary, since Regina was still missing. Every time he thought about it, his heart was racing. He had called home a couple of times since he left, hoping that Regina would answer the phone instead of Lacey, explaining that she had gotten lost on the beach, but was already home. Obviously this didn't happen.

 _"Officer Scarlet, what can I do for you?"_ said the male voice after the fourth ring. Robin frowned, Will didn't have his number saved? He shook his head and shaked the banal thought, beginning to say:

— Will, it's me, Robin...

 _"Partner!"_ the man exclaimed, excited and a little surprised. _"I'm sorry I don't have your number saved, man, my daughter dropped candies on my old phone... I lost everything."_ he laughed, making the blonde smile on his side. _"How are the things?"_

— Bad, dude... That's why I called you. — he paused, swallowing hard. — Regina disappeared.

Robin could hear Will's breath catch. The two were friends for years, they knew each other well before he married the brunette, so he was always present in the life of the actor, being able to meet and be friend of the singer as well.

 _"How long ago?"_ was the only thing the cop could say after a few seconds.

— It must have seven hours at the most. — he answered, running a hand over his forehead. — We were on the beach, she went to the bathroom and didn't come back.

 _"Why didn't you call me earlier? I'll have the searches started... "_ he said, and the blond could hear him start walking as he spoke. _"Don't worry, Robin, we'll find her!"_

He closed his eyes, using the faith that was held within him to believe in his friend. Thanking him, he hung up the phone, resting it on the seat of the car, before his eyes fluttered and tears flooded his face.

He wanted so badly to believe that she would come back home, but every minute that passed, his hope decreased.

After picking up the children at the hospital and taking them home, he did the same path again. He needed to talk to Zelena.

He didn't know how her sister-in-law dealt with all this, he was stepping into an unknown area, practically a minefield. Taking a deep breath, he entered the waiting room, and was soon met by a red-headed hurricane, who approached at a rapid pace.

— I hope you've done something useful about my sister's situation! — she said with some anger. — Where the hell were you hiding such a thing like that?

Robin watched her. Her breathing was calm, her blue eyes focused on him, her nose steep and an expression he couldn't decipher, but knowing the woman, he knew something was wrong there.

— You don't look worried. — he said, folding his arms. The redhead swallowed, changing her expression to a slightly shaken. Turning her gaze to the floor and raising it again.

— Of course I am! She's my sister! I'm just trying not to change myself for the children... — she joined her eyebrows together and folded her arms. — What are you insinuating, Robin? That I have to do with Regina's disappearance?

— Of course not. — he answered frigidly. Maybe he was fantasizing about too many things. Zelena had her way of dealing with pain: pretending to be well. — Just... Forget... I called a friend of mine who's a cop.

— What did he say? — she asked, interested, and looking a little more concerned.

— That will send search teams all over Storybrooke. — he took a hand to his face, rubbing his forehead. — And if necessary, it will increase to other areas. — the redhead nodded, sighing. — And Cora, how is she?

Before the woman could respond, a doctor entered the waiting room, drawing the attention of the two and the other people there. — Relatives of Cora Mills?

— Here! — Robin and Zelena answered together, approaching the man in hurried footsteps. — How my mother is, doctor?

— I'll be direct. — he looked at the redhead over his glasses. — She woke up and she's fine, but...

— But? — this time it was the blond who asked, fearing for the worst.

The doctor looked at him and spoke again:

— Mrs. Mills called all the time for a Regina, do


End file.
